Sonic The Hedgehog: Everything Again?
by TheGoku741
Summary: After saving the universe with Sonic and returning to Earth, Chris was surprised after Sonic and his friends appeared right in front of him in his own house, was everything beggining again?Main: Shadaze,Silvouge,crails,Sonamy. ENJOY!
1. The beggining

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or every character from Sega, Only the fanfic

It was a very beautiful night at Chris´s Town, and after Sonic and his friends had saved the universe from being destroyed by Dark Oak (Last episode of Sonic X),Chris hás returned to his world.

But in this night, Chris in his house, thinking in everyone of his friends and all they have done to protect the world.

''I wonder what they are doing now...'' Chris Said, but suddenly, He got the answer.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy ,Cream, and Cheese had appeared right in front of Chris, leaving a O.o expression on his face

''S-Sonic?''Chris asked

''CHRIS! IT´S YOU!!!'' Sonic and everyone yelled, except Knuckles, Who didn´t wanted to appear dumb in front of his human friend

''GUYS!!! What are you doing here?!

''We...don´t know! We Just remeber of a big light in all Mobius...And when we looked we saw you!''Tails said, surprised of being in the human world again

''Hmph! Maybe Eggman it´s the responsible of this! ''Knuckles Said,angry because He was separed from the Master emerald again

''That´s very possible Knux, but why would he-''

''GUYS! LOOK!''Cream interrupted sonic,pointing to a yellow Chaos Emerald

''That´s...a Chaos emerald!'' Amy said surprised

''Maybe they were transported here as well, like the last time we came to this world.'' Tails said, picking up the emerald and giving it to Chris

Suddenly, when the emerald had contact with Chris´s hands, a very big light came of from her and transformed Chris in a kid!

''Wha-''Chris said

''Chris! You´re a kid again!'' Sonic exclaimed

''Thanks Sonic, I noticed it, just...What happened?'' Chris asked

''Maybe- Tails began saying,but was interrupted by Chris

''Guys...Look, today was a long and stange day, so i think we should sleep and tomorrow we are going to know what happened, OK?''

''Ok!'' Everyone said. Then after finding a place to sleep in the house,Everyone sleeped, thinking what was waiting them in the morning...

To Be Continued


	2. Unexpected Visit in the Restaurant

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any character of this fanfic, only the fanfic

After yesterday´s events...

Chris was preparing a breakfast to his friends and himself in the was happy that he and his friends were reunited by a strange event. Everyone was in the kitchen´s table,waiting for the breakfast: Fried Eggs and bacon (classic!)

Then Knuckles appeared yawning and sitting in the chair of the table and bigan waiting for the breakfast

''Good Mornig Knux'' Sonic said with a fake smile

''Shut up...''Knuckles said

''Strange Knuckles, I thought you had escaped yesterday to be alone''Chris said''

''What? Why would i do this? Knuckles exclaimed surprised by Chris´s coments

''Well, i thought you would do what you did in the first time i saw you, you would ran and say that you could take care of yourself.

Knuckles tried to remember what Chris was talking about and then he realized

''Oh, that day when i jumped from the helicopter, yeah, i remember, but in the Blue Typhoon, i realized how good it is to have friends and i decided to stay with you guys''

''Aww, how cute!'' Amy said, trying to make the equidna a little irate

''That´s not cute!''Knuckles said, a little irate(yes, amy did it =D)

''Stop you two! Let´s wait for the breakfast in silence! Tails said

''Talking about this, Hey Chris! where is it?!'' Sonic exclaimed,hungry

''I´m coming, just shup up and wait, if you didn´t realized, i´m making breakfast to 6 peoples!''Chris said a little angry for the blue hedgehog´s impatience.

''Ok, but it´s ready already?''Sonic asked

''Yes it is, I´m coming!

Then Chris came with 6 plates of Fried Eggs and Bacon and gave it to every person of the table. After finishing the breakfast, Sonic went to the roof to sleep, Tails studied the yellow Chaos Emerald that they found yesterday, Amy and Cream began cathing flowers in the garden, Knuckles was gone for a walk and Chris was helping tails with the emerald.

Chris has taken a look on the clock and he saw it was time for lunch, then he yelled:

''GUYS! COME TO LUNCH!''

Then everyone stopped what they were doing and they went to the kitchen to enjoy their lunch: Rice, beans, Fries, steak and salad.

After this wonderful lunch, Chris was tired and he sleeped, when he woke up it was 6:30 PM

''WTF? How long have i been asleep?

Then sonic appeared saying:

''You´ve been like this for 6 hours, can we eat?

''Sonic, are you always hungry?''

''Yup''

''Aff, loser, ok then let´s go out to have dinner today''

''YES!''

Chris and his friends went to Restaurant called ´´Snack and Restaurant``

When they sat down and made their orders, they were surprised to see who entered

They saw Eggman,Bokkun,Shadow,Metal Sonic and Rouge enter in the restaurant...

To be Continued


	3. Shadow and Metal Sonic funny?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sonic or any character of sega in this fanfic, only the fanfic

Sonic and his friends became all shoked when suddenly their worse enemies entered in the restaurant that they were

''What are they doing here?'' Sonic asked surprised

''How are we supposed to know? Maybe they tracked us'' Tails said also surprised

''Wonder where they are going to sit...''Amy said looking where their enemies were going to sit

But then every one noticed that the only table that it wasn´t occupied it was the table right on the side of them

''Metal Sonic, Scan the restaurant to find an empty table now!'' Eggman ordered

Then Metal Sonic scaned the whole restaurant and he finded the table beside Sonic

''Scan Complete

Number of Empty tables: 1

Local: Go North and East'' Metal sonic said in a robotic voice

''Good, let´s go

They began walking towards the empty table but then:

''Wait, i have an idea, you three go and take the table, and me and bokkun are gonna make the orders, OK?''Eggman asked

At this same moment, everyone, except Eggman, has saw Sonic and his friends right in the table they were going to seat

''Eggm-''Rouge tried to say but it was interrupted by Eggman

''I don´t want to listen what you have to say, just go and take the table, NOW!'' After saying that, Eggman left to make the orders

The metallic robot, The dark Hedgehog and the beautiful bat, went to take the table, when they sit, they listened:

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' Sonic said with an angry face

''Just think what someone does in a restaurant and you will got the answer loser'' Shadow said with his natural arrogance

''You´ve just came to eat?'' Cream asked curious

''Affirmative'' Metal Sonic said

''Right here? Where we are eating? that´s great!'' Knuckles frowned

''Look who is talking, you´re happy that i´m here aren´t you?'' Rouge said trying do be seductive

''NO I´M NOT'' Knuckles yelled blushing

''Stop you two!''Tails yelled

When two stopped he said:

''Do you guys have any idea of how we came to this dimension?

''To say the truth no, Me and Metal Sonic were playing Guitar hero and suddenly we´ve heard an explosion and suddenly, we were in a remote area not near from here, maybe it was one of the foolishness of eggman'' Shadow said

''Wait, you two were playing Guitar Hero?'' Sonic asked

''Affirmative, it´s a cool game'' Metal sonic said

''Hahahaha, i can´t be believe it! the ultimate life form and a robotic version of sonic playing Guitar hero'' Knuckles said laughing

''Me either! hahaha''Sonic said also laughing

''It´s true, they really played this game, and they are very good at it'' Rouge said to stop the annoying laugh of the equidna and the hedgehog

''I can´t believe they would do something so fun''Tails said holding a laugh

''Oh yeah? i´ll prove they can be fun, Shadow, Metal Sonic, do something fun now!'' Rouge said

''But rouge I-''Shadow tryied

''DO IT NOW YOU TWO!''

Shadow and Metal Sonic looked at them confused by the sudden rage of their bat partner

''WELL?''Rouge said waiting

''Er...hum...Rouge?''

''WHAT?''She asked

''I, er...don´t know how to be funny, hehehe...'' Shadow said

''Funny isn´t in data'' Metal sonic said

''Oh no, You guys better be funny cause i´ll not be humiliated by these guys''Rouge said pointing at Sonic and his friends(Chris wasn´t there, he was making the orders) Witch had now halos in their heads

''DO SOMETHING FUNNY!''Rouge ordered

''Fine...''

''Affirmative...''

Both sighed, will they really be funny? Or would they try to be but it would be a stupid thing?

To be continued


	4. New friendships and a Betrayal

The Restaurant was with a big problem to attend it´s clients,that Chris, Eggman and Bokkun were stil haven´t seen each other...for their own sake

While they were waiting, Shadow and Metal sonic were thinking in something fun to do, cause with it, Rouge was gonna lose her fury

''Rouge, give up, these two can´t be funny!'' Knuckles said

''Oh but they need to be, otherwise i´ll destroy them!''Rouge yelled, Both guys gulped

Then Shadow thinked in something that has made him laugh,and then he remembered in ARK Professor Gerald releasing a big and sonore fart, and he didn´t know Maria was behind him...that was very funny

So, no wasting time, Shadow prepared a he prepared,he thought the girls would do not think it was funny, but gross. He didn´t had time to think about that, a fart was one of the few things that made the arrogant hedgehog laugh, so...

''Here it goes...''Shadow said forcing...Then...

''...'' Shadow farted

But it was a big fart, and while he farted, he made different forces and it came different and loud sounds

All of the boys of the restaurant coudn´t hold their laugh at such a big fart, the girls thought it was gross...but they laughed as well.

It could be gross, but it was very funny.

Even Eggman laughed!

After Shadow stoped, he saw the whole restaurant laughing, even the girls:

''HAHAHAHA, Amy have you seen Shadow´s fart?HAHAHAHA!''Cream said laughing, with it was supposed to think it was gross

''HAHAHA, Yes Cream, i saw it, HAHAHAHAHA!Amy aswered laughing

''Shadow...''

Shadow turned to see a angry Rouge

''Y-Yes?''

Suddenly, Rouge´s angry face turned into a smile

''That Was very funny, hahahaha!

Shadow, relieved that he wasn´t killed by Rouge, Comemorated drinking his Chaos Cola,and then:

''HAHAHA, Shad, you really know how to fart dude, congratulations!''Sonic said

''Thanks hedgehog, now get outta here!''Shadow ordered

''Oh come on, you know that it was funny!''Knuckles said

''Yeah...I guess.'' Shadow said

''Hey Shadow, Why don´t you guys stay this night on Chris´s house?

''Why should we stay there?''Rouge asked

''Well, it´s better than staying with Eggman, and besides, we can be great friends!'' Amy said hoping she could make new friends

''I don´t know...''Rouge said''We should betray the doctor?'' she asked

''Rouge, Analysis Show that we have more than 4 motives to betray Doctor

1- He only thinks in himself

2-He just give orders

3-He uses us

4-He just want to Dominate the world

5-He never listens

Do you wish to hear more?'' Metal sonic asked

''No...You guys are right, we have to betray the doctor...Let´s get outta here.''Rouge said

''Wait, we can´t go without Chris!''

''Leave this to me'' Shadow said

Suddenly, all of the time stopped and Shadow picked up Chris and the rest of people and used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to Chris´s House.

Chris was surprised he wasn´t in the restaurant anymore, but in his he saw everyone falling from a light, everyone, except Shadow,has falled on the ground, he falled in the pool.

''SHADOW!''Cream yelled, thinking that the hedgehog coudn´t swim

Then Shadow emerged

''What?''he asked

''I..Thought you didn´t know how to swim, just like Sonic, so i became preoccupied''Cream said reliaved

''What? You don´t know how to swim Sonic?''Rouge asked

''NO,WHY?''Sonic asked angry

''Well, i can teach you if you want''Shadow said

''Really?''

''Yup''

''Sweet!''Sonic said, then:

''JUST WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?''Chris Yelled'' I´ve been asleep for 6 hours, i went to a restaurant that had bad attendence,and suddenly i am im my house with all of my friend and some of my enemies!''

''Hey, we helped you to save the universe, we aren´t your enemies anymore''Rouge said offended

''Then who is he?''Chris pointed to Metal Sonic

''He? well-''Rouge tried to say but Chris interrupted

''You don´t know huh?, so he is my enemy and i´ll destroy him! haa!''Chris said and prepared to punch Metal sonic, but he failed cause metal sonic teleported to Chris back:

''Wha-?

What will metal sonic do? Will he kill chris?

To be continued


	5. Silver and Blaze Arrival

''Wha-'' Chris said surprised

''Chris, stop it, he´s our friend''Rouge said before Chris could hit Metal

''How can this robot be your friend? I AM sure it´s from Eggman

''Yes it is, but all of us betrayed the doctor to stay here with the good guys.

''I don´t c-...wait, you betrayed him?''Chris asked

''Affirmative, Eggman betrayed''Metal Sonic aswered

''But if you want to hurt our friend we should get back to him''Shadow said preparing to do Chaos control ''Chaos C-''Shadow was interrupted

''PLEASE SHADOW! DON´T!'' Amy yelled, desperated to do not lose more friends

''Stay here with us, please'' Cream said

''You all can be of great help and a great friend!'' Tails said

''Yeah Shad! You all can be a great friend of ours, and you promised to to teach me how to swim''Sonic said, scared to do not lose an oppurtunity to learn his weak point

''Yeah stay''Knuckles said, indifferent

''...Ok, we will stay!'' Rouge said

Then Chris came to sonic´s ear and said

''Sonic, what if this is a plan of Eggman of making them be our fake friends and stole our emeralds?!'' He whispered

''Oh come on Chris, thrust them if they go out of line we´ll get rid of them

''That´s great...'' Chris said

''But Chris, look at them'' Sonic said pointing at Shadow, Rouge and Metal:

Rouge was talking with Amy, they were laughing and looking at all of the boys of the house, they were happy, i wonder what were they talking about

Shadow was carrying Cream on his back and running fast to she fell the emotion of the true speed, she was very happy to fell it

Metal Sonic was doing a drop arm match with Knuckles and Tails was the candle-wick, Knuckles has found a strong concorrent to fight with him, he was happy too.

''See Chris? They are all happy,they aren´t gonna betray us like they did to eggman, they really are our friends now''Sonic explained

''Yeah sonic...You´re all ri-''Chris was gonna say but he become surprised by what falled in his house this time.

He saw Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the cat fall in the garden

''Sonic look!'' Knuckles Said

''It´s our old friends! Silver and Blaze!''Sonic and Shadow said

''Why did they fall here?''Chris asked

''I don´t know, but they seen to be hurt, i´ll cure them''Knuckles said and them his hands became green and in an instant, Silver and Blaze were cured. ''They are going to stay asleep for some hours, maybe they will wake up tomorrow at the same time with us.'' Knuckles said

''Ok, then let´s go sleep, but first let´s eat something''

Everyone nodded,eated something and then went to sleep

What was waiting for then tomorrow? What happened to Silver and Blaze?

To be continued


	6. The first couples!

**Enjoy...i guess**

**

* * *

**

_Rouge´s POV_

I woke up hearing a yawn from Amy, who had woke up a few moments before me.

Cream, who was also in our room, also woke up. We were divided in 4 rooms:

Sonic, That equidna and the fox were in a room, Me, Amy and cream in another,Chris alone and Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Metal S in another.

"Good morning girls!"Amy said cheerful like she always do

"Hi Amy, Hi Rouge!"Cream said smiling

"Hi girls"I said

"I was going to see if Blaze woke up already, let´s go togheter?"Amy asked

"Sure!"Me and Cream said and we went to the room Blaze was.

We opened the door and we saw Shadow and Silver sleeping like babies and Blaze, already woken up.

"Hi Blaze"Amy said smiling to Blaze, who smiled back

"Amy? Cream? Rouge? Hi! Where are we?"Blaze said smiling

"We are at Chris´s house, are you ok?"Cream asked

"Yes, but why are we here?"Blaze asked confused

"It seems Eggman teleported us to the humans dimension thanks to a problem in his machine"I answered the question

"Oh...That eggman...he is so stupid!"Amy said with an angry face that made me giggle

"You´re right Amy, i don´t like that guy, he is...um..."Blaze said, trying to find an insult to eggman so i helped her

"Idiot?"I asked

"Yes! That´s right!he´s an idiot!"Blaze said

All of us laughed, i was actually having a good time with them

"Hey girls, look"Cream said pointing to Shadow ans Silver sleeping.

When i saw she pointing to them, i thought she was going to say they were waking up, but i became surprised when she said:

"Aren´t they cute sleeping?"She said giggling

I had to agree with that, they were really cute sleeping! And the other girls also thought that

Blaze was paying more attention at Shadow. It was obvious that she thought he was the pretiest! And she was right, he was.

Silver was cute but...not like Shadow...or was he?

* * *

_Blaze´s POV_

I couldn´t believe in my eyes when i saw Shadow had an hidden beauty that was...amazing!

He was different...His face was so angelical,so beautiful,so handsome that i even blushed!

Me and the girls giggled after seeing the boys.

We stopped when we saw their faces moving, we could see they were waking up.

"Giggling..."Both of them said and with that we saw that our giggling was the reason to they wake up.

"Girls, we better go"Amy said quietly and we saw that it was the best idea we could have, so without making a sound, we left the room.

We could hear yawns coming from the room while we headed to the downstairs.

"So Blaze"Rouge began saying to me

"I saw you didn´t took your eyes from Shadow huh?"She said and Amy and Cream looked at me, i blushed

"Erm...Yeah...i think..."I said nervous with the curious eyes of the girls staring at me

"She wasn´t wrong doing it Rouge, Shadow REALLY was handsome...but he will never suppass my Sonikuu!"Amy said and i was relieved

"Sonic? Blergh, i don´t know what you see on him"Rouge said

"Well, i see how pretty he is, and..."Amy began but

"Thanks we heard enough!"Cream interrupted

We all laughed, even Amy! I could see a new friendship beggining at us!

_Shadow..._ He just don´t want to go off of my head...

* * *

_Shadow´s POV_

I woke up hearing female voices and some giggling, but when i opened my eyes, i could only see Silver also waking up by the same reason as me.

"Hey Silver"I said

He became very happy to see me, after all he was one of my best friends now.

"SHAD! How is it going dude?!"He said happy to see me, like i said

"I´m fine, i guess, how about you?"

"I´m ok as well. Hey, where are we?, i think we´ve been captured by Eggman!"He said and i laughed

"Hahahaha, don´t be stupid, the only thing Eggman did was to teleport us to the human world"

"And why did that creep did that?"

"A failure on his machine"

"Oh"

"Don´t worry dude, all of your friends are here: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Me, Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Cream... All of them"

"Whoa, Blaze is here?"

"Yes, she falled in the garden with you yesterday and...she was...different."I said remembering of something in her face that attracted me...

"Different?"Silver asked confused

"Yes, she was more...pretty"

"Hahahaha, It´s because she is pretty already!"He said laughing

"There was something in her face that i couldn´t see in the last time i saw her."

"Really? and what was it?"

"I have no , let´s forget this and go to the kitchen have what the humans call breakfast."I said, still thinking on Blaze...

"Ok, but...Where are we, you didn´t answered me"Silver said

"We are in a house of a friend of sonic"

"Oh, ok them, so let´s go, i´m hungry anyway =P"Silver said, i laughed and we went downstairs...

_Blaze..._

Why can´t i stop thinking in her?...

* * *

_Blaze´s POV_

I was eating a sandwich with the girls when a blue light appeared and i saw Sonic

"Hey Girls, oh, hey Blaze, how are you?"Sonic asked, i looked at him and smiled

"Hi Sonic, yes i´m fine why do you ask?"I said smiling to him

"Well, yesterday you and Silver falled at the garden and you seemed to be hurt..."

_Maybe that was the reason to Cream ask this same question at our room... _I thought

Then Knuckles, Tails, and more people that i haven´t saw yet appeared and they asked me the same question

Someone sitted beside me, i didn´t saw who was but i guess it was Tails...

"Hi"A melodious voice said beside me

I turned around and i saw him. Shadow the hedgehog... He really was different, he was so...gorgeous,so beautiful...

"Oh...Hi Shadow"I said smiling at him, trying to do not be in a gaze with that lovely face

He smiled back...That smile...I never saw that on his face...He REALLY changed

He was looking carryfully at my face, then he said

"You are...different..."He said

"Me? Different?"

He nodded

"You are different too."I said smiling at him and he saw to like my smile

"Really?"

"Yes..."I couldn´t stop looking at his face...But why?

* * *

_Shadow´s POV_

That smile she was doing...it was so...beautiful...

I never felted that before...Why was she so...different? I was different too, as she said, and i know the reason...obvious

I could see Silver looking at Rouge in a gaze.I showed that to Blaze and she giggled...Have i heard that giggle before?

"Yo Shad, why are you laughing?"Sonic asked me in my ear, he was beside me

"Look"i said pointing to Silver, with that Sonic laughed

I looked at Blaze...i couldn´t stop looking at her.

"In what are you thinking?"I asked her

She looked at me and said

"Um...Girl things, do you really want to know?"She asked

I thinked and said

"Yeah , i guess not =P"I said and i swear i could hear some giggling

* * *

_Rouge´s POV_

I looked at Blaze and i saw she was giggling, them at Shadow and Sonic, i saw they laughing.

I became confused, so i looked around and i saw Silver, He was with a dumb face staring at me, then i saw that was the motive to the giggles and laughs.

"Um...Silver?"I said

"Huh? Oh, What Rouge?"He said not in a gaze anymore(Lol he was in a gaze XD)

"Why were you looking at me like that...?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, i didn´t knew i was doing that, hehe."He said smiling

"Um...Ok..."I said and them finished my breakfast. While i was still in the kitchen i heard:

"Has anyone saw Chris?"Cream said looking around for that human

Everyone noticed Chris wasn´t in the kitchen

"Hey, there is something here"Tails said "It´s a card from Chris!"

"Read it"Knuckles said

"Ok, it says:_Everyone, sorry i´m not at home now, i recieved a message and i rushed to my job(I´m not a kid anymore)I´m come back in the night, so while i´m out, don´t mess around.I´ll put the address of a restaurant if you fell hungry, Bye._"Tails ended his reading

Then everyone ended their breakfast and we went to our respective rooms.

I heard in Shadow´s Room:

"Hey MetalSonic! Where have you been?"Shadow and Silver asked

"I was here, in this room, Why?"

"You didn´t came for breakfast"Silver said

"I´m a robot, i don´t eat."

"True, True"Silver said

"Hehehe, You lost Silver in a gaze by Rouge"Shadow said

"WHA-? Shut up shadow"

"Hahahahahaha"

"STOP"

"Haha...ok, i´ll stop...only if you tell me why were you staring at her like that"Shadow said

I needed to listen that, i´ll know why he was acting dumb like that.

"Well...She changed...she is prettier than the last time i saw her."Silver said

"Lol"Shadow said

"It´s true...i´m beggining to like her...i guess."

What? Silver liking me?

"You´re lucky to like her, you´ll see how can she be a good friend in the worse hours"Shadow said and that made me smile

"Yeah...And you´re lucky to like Blaze now"Silver said

HUH??? Shadow liking someone??? and it was BLAZE??? She needed to know that...

I Rushed to my room, Amy Cream and Blaze were there, talking

"Hey Blaze, do you know who likes you?"I said before i forget**(There is a music with this name lol)**

"Um...No, who?"She asked

"Rouge, before you say, do you want to go to the mall with us?"Amy said smiling to me

"The mall? Man!I love the mall! Sure i´ll go!"

"Great!"Cream said

"So?"Blaze asked me

"So what?"

"You were going to tell Blaze who likes her"Amy remembered me

"Oh, yeah, that´s right, Blaze, try to guess who is"

"Hum...Silver?"

"No"

"Sonic?"

"No"

"Knuckles?"

"No"

"Tails?"

"No"

"Hum...I don´t know then...

"You really don´t?"

"Wait...is it...Shadow?"

"Yes!

I laughed when i saw her face full of surprise...hahahaha...

* * *

_Blaze´s POV_

I couldn´t believe in my ? Likes me? It wasn´t possible

"Rouge...Is that true?"I said nervous

"Yes, i heard Silver saying: You´re lucky to like Blaze, to Shadow"

I was felling strange all of a sudden...

"Er...I´m hungry, i´ll go eat something,hehe"I said and rushed downstairs to the kitchen

When i was near the door, she opened and the dark hedgehog appeared from her.I was rushing into his direction and i couldn´t stop!

He looked at me coming and then...Both of us were now on the floor.I opened my eyes and i saw the hot muscles he had in his biceps and his chest...

I looked to his face, it was so perfect...His shining ruby eyes were so...attractive

"Are you OK Blaze?"He asked smiling to me

"Yes...Sorry for that Shadow..."I said blushing

"Don´t worry about that, it´s OK"He smiled and lended me his hand was soft and warm...i picked his hand and he helped me to stand up

I could hear:

"BLAZE! LET´S GO!"I forgot about the mall

I looked at Shadow, he was blushing a little

"Um...Blaze..."

"What?"I looked down and i saw that we were still holding hands! I quickly pulled my hand away from his and said

"Sorry for that too Shadow..."

"It´s OK"He smiled

"BLAZE!!!"Amy yelled again

"I need to go Shadow"I said to him

"Me too,Silver, sonic and I are going to... a place..."He said

"Me and the girls too...well, see you later"

"Wait"He said looking to my arm

It seems i cutted my arm when i falled with Shadow,So he picked up a band-aid and placed carryfully in my arm.I smiled at him and said

"Thanks Shadow"Then i quickly kissed his cheek and rushed to the door, where Cream,Amy and Rouge were waiting for me.

* * *

_Shadow´s POV_

She...Kissed me?? Man! I´m more than lucky!

I didn´t took my eyes from her until she disapears in the frontal door...

*Sigh...*Blaze...

* * *

**Hope you´re enjoying...Review please**


End file.
